1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various motorcycle helmets have been provided for wear by cyclists to prevent or minimize the seriousness of head injuries which may be inflected upon the cyclists. Conventional motorcycle helmets employ a hard casing which envelopes the back, sides and crown of the wearer's head and which leaves the wearer's eyes, nose and mouth exposed. A chin strap is typically permanently secured to one side of the casing and passes beneath the chin of the wearer. The chin strap is frequently releasably secured at its opposite end to the other side of the casing by means of a snap fastener or buckle.